Yo un padre?
by I Lucy Dragneel
Summary: Se imagina a nuestro queridiso dragon slayer de hierro siendo un padre?Sera uno bueno? uno malo? Quien sabe? la unica respuesta es leyendo este Fic,aunque es el segundo que hago espero les guste jaja. ILucyDragneel


_**Hola Gente nwn bueno este sera el segundo fic que haga,la idea me surgio de la nada pero...**_

_**¿Que pasaria si Gajeel fuera padre? Y claro la madre es nadie mucho menos que Levy**_

_**Exacto nomas de imaginarlo me da no se asdasdasdasd ademas el capitulo del manga**_

_**exacto si ese que creo que estas pensando el 396 me ayudo a decidirme mejor y hacerlo!**_

_**ok ya mucha platica**_

_**¡Empezemos!**_

_**Por cierto el tipico anuncio**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima ,la trama es mia**_

_**yo solo lo hago por diversion y por la gente con mis mismos gustos nwn.**_

_**No se porque avisan eso si esta claro que yo no invente los personajes**_

_**Pero prefiero evitar problemillas xD**_

_**Ahora si empezemos xD**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Gajeel <span>_**

-Q-Q-Que dices?...- Dije mirando a la peliazul, después de escupir toda mi bebida -Estoy embarazada!No te alegra?- Me sonrio, por dios que le iba a decir-Hmmmm...Claro!- Sonreí falsamente y ella me abrazo-Que bien que te agrade,crei que estarias enojado o algo- Me dijo -No para nada...- suspire -Tengo que decirle a Lu-Chan!- Me sonrio -Si...Mmmmmm...Cuanto llevas?...- Pregunte -Ah eso, 1 mes- Sonrio nuevamente

-Oh...- Suspire de nuevo...Ella fue a mirarse al espejo -No ah crecido mucho...Claro va un mes...- Hablaba tocandose el vientre -Si crece demaciado seras una plana, rellenita y encima de todo enana- Ella me miro frunciendo el ceño y me saco la lengua -Tonto...- Dijo en voz muy baja -Hey te escuche y no soy un tonto...- Conteste -Si lo eres- se acerco hacia mi sonriente y la bese en los labios, ella se me quedo mirando ruborizada y yo me agache un poco para besar su vientre

-Estoy segura de que seras un buen padre- Acaricio mi cabeza -Quien sabe...- Conteste,la verdad no estaba preparado para esto,-en 8 meses un pequeño Gajeel estara aqui- Dije para mi mismo -Y si es niña?- Dijo esta infiltrandose -Vivira con el temor de ser plana y enana- Conteste -No estoy plana! Solo son de un tamaño menor!- Se cruzo de brazos

-Gihi como digas,pobre niña...Se tapara los pechos con bolsas de la verguenza- La mire sonriendo -Nada de eso va pasar! Estupido Gajeel!- Refunfuño -Enana!- Conteste -Callate!- y empezo a dar golpecitos en el pecho inflando los cachetes -Oh vaya eres muy ruda,ya no puedo mas!- Me avente hacia atras cayendo en la cama "Ding Ding" Sono una campana -Levy gana de nuevo!- Dijo Lily agarrando la mano de ella y llevandola arriba -Eso nisiquiera...- Me interrumpio -Dije que Levy gano!- Me miro con sus ojos de gato endemoniado -Jaja,calmate Lily- Rio ella y agarro entre sus brazos

-Gato loco...- Dije en voz baja -Gajeel...- Me miro otre vez con la mirada anterior -Ya ya, vamos al gremio- Dijo la peliazul,yo me lavante de mi lugar y la segui hasta la entrada -Tu ve saliendo,creo que olvide algo y tambien voy a cerrar- Me dijo sonriendo,yo asenti con la cabeza y me fui a sentar a una banca fuera de la casa.

Como sera tener un bebé...Y que tal si le enseño a pelear?...Pero si es niña de seguro sera muy delicada como su madre...Ademas seria plana...En cambio si fuera hombre tendria un gran...Me interrumpieron

-Listo!- Me sonrio -Mmmmm Si si...- Conteste ruborizado -Que sucede?- Pregunto -Nada nada...- Conteste -Claro...- Tomo mi mano y se pego a mi -Q-Que estas haciendo?- Pregunte

-Hace mucho frio idiota...- Estaba mirando hacia abajo y la cubri con mi bufanda tapandole toda la cara -No te vallas a enfermar por descuidada...- ella se metio en mi abrigo y me abrazo -Luego estas diciendo que no eres pequeña...- Camine -Callate- Contesto sin mas.

Caminamos sin problemas hasta el gremio y ella seguia aferrada a mi -Gajeel?- Escuche una voz -Oh Coneja- Me di la vuelta -Y Levy!- Se abalanzo sobre la enana -L-Lu-Chan- Decia esta afixiada entre las boluptuosas bubis de la rubia -Mamá,la tia Levy esta afixiandose...- Dijo la hija de esta

-Nashi!- Llego la lagartija gritando -Que pasa papá?- Este le tendio una lonchera a la niña -Olvidaste tu almuerzo!- Le grito desesperado como si se fuera a acabar el mundo -No pasa nada,el de mamá es mejor- Sonrio la niña y la lagartija puso una cara larga

-Siempre el de Lucy...Que tienen los de ella?...Saben horribles...- Esta miro con enojo a Natsu -Esque tu los quemas,ademas mi mamá no los hace,el señor capricor...- La rubia le tapo la boca a la niña -Se supone que tu padre no lo sabe- Le susurro esta..

-Lucy...Si me dices como te queda bien la comida,te dare este autografo del falso salamander- Dijo sacando uno de la nada -Ya me has dado muchos de esos...Y de donde los sacas?...- Pregunto esta con una gotita de sudor -Tengo contactos- Dijo este misteriosamente

Levy estaba riendose -Nosotros vamos a Fairy Tail- Dijo esta -Nos vemos alla,tenemos que dejar a Nashi en su escuela- Dijo la rubia -Ellos estaban ahi?...- Pregunto el rosado -Adios!- Sonrio la peli azul

-Gajeel- Me dijo esta -Mmh?-

-Como se llamara?- Pregunto -Quien?- Pregunte de vuelta -El bebé- Contesto -No lo se...-

-Me gusta Mei...Y si es hombre ...Haru...Te parece?- me miro -Si- y ella sonrio

-A mi me gusta Kiwi- Dijo la voz del exceed y Levy rio

* * *

><p>Al llegar al gremio todo estaba normal y Lily se fue volando con Happy y Charline -Buenos dias Levy y Gajeel- Saludo Mirajane con una bandeja entre sus manos y con una sonrisa en su rostro -Muy buenos Mira- Contesto Levy y nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo y empezamos a conversar<p>

-Que bien se siente estar en el gremio,no cres?- Me pregunto -Mmm...Claro- Conteste

-Estas muy raro Gajeel- Se acerco a mi -No es nada,te vas a encojer aun mas si te sigues preocupando- Sonrei de lado

-Callate idiota- Me beso -Acaban de llegar y ya se ponen pegajosos...- Dijo el cabeza de hielo

-Papá no seas grosero- replico un niño de pelo azul y unos ojos oscuros -Hasta tu propio hijo te regaña- Reí y aparecio Juvia con la barriba inchada,si no mal recuerdo tendria un niño o niña en menos de 2 meses...

-Gray-Sama cual te gusta mas?- Pregunto con unas botitas tejidas a mano unas color rosas con azul y otras amarillas con verde

-Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llames asi...Y las dos estan bien...Tampoco te sobre esfuerces...- Dijo este tocandole la panza -Tsk- Agache la cabeza

-Estoy muy ansiosa- Me dijo mi peliazul al lado -Y eso?- pregunte -Ya quiero que nazca- Dijo esta

-Espero tenga el pelo azul como tu,es muy boni...- Hable sin darme cuenta y vi como a la enana se le subia la sangre a las mejillas y me miraba -Es muy?...- Dijo intentando que continuara

-M-Muy...Feo,y asi podre molestarla mucho mucho asi como tu!- Conteste, ella fruncio el ceño -Me voy a la biblioteca- Se levanto de su lugar

-Voy contigo- Dije -Haz lo que quieras,no me importa- Contesto friamente

-Esta bien,igual no queria!- Le dije

Vi como dos personas se acercaban a ella -Levy! vamos contigo- gritaron Jet y Droy

-Claro- Les contesto esta con una sonrisa -Tsk...Idiotas- Dije en voz baja

_**Levy**_

Estupido Gajeel...Que opinara sobre mi embarazo?En realidad si le molesto?...Y si me abandona?...

Me empeze a dar golpes en la cabeza -L-Levy estas bien?- Me preguntaron Jet y Droy -Si- Conteste sonriendo

-Que te hizo ese idiota para matarlo!- se enrollaron las mangas de la camisa -E-Esta bien no hizo nada!- Nege -Mas le vale!- Se cruzaron de brazos

-Levy! Ya llegue- Aparecio mi amiga rubia -Lucy- Sonrei -Hola Jet,hola Droy- Saludo a los dos,era hora de decirle

-Lucy...tengo algo importante que decirte- Le dije -Claro Levy,cuentame lo que quieras,eres mi mejor amiga- Sonrio -Bueno...Estoy...- Decia cortadamente

-Estas?...- Dijo -Estoy embarazada!- Grite

-Que!?- Grito esta junto a los otros dos -E-Eso es genial Levy!- Me abrazo fuertemente -L-Levy...- Lloraban los otros en un rincon

-Cuando se lo diras a los demas?- Pregunto -Pronto- Sonrei -Mas te vale!- Me regaño

-Levy- Me llamo un voz desde atras -Que quieres ahora?- Conocia esa voz -Tsk...Te compre algo...- Me dijo y lanzo una bolsa rosada a la mesa,vi en el interior y tenian varios trajes para bebés

-Porque los compraste?- Pregunte -Queria que mi hijo o hija tuviera ropa cool- sonrio y yo segui viendo toda esa ropa que tenia muchas calaveras y demas -Idiota...- Dije mientras pasaba cada prenda

-Tu...Maldito...Levy...- Decian Jet y Droy -Calmense chicos- Dijo Lucy -Le hizo cosas sucias a Levy...No se lo perdonaremos...Es muy malo...- Dijeron

-Q-Que!? El no...Bueno si...Pero...- Me sonroje y vi como Gajeel hacia lo mismo

-idiotas!- Grito y les pego con un puño de hierro -G-Gajeel- Dije con una gotita de sudor en la cien -Oye Gajeel...Esas mañas no te las conocia- Lo miro Lucy con un tono burlon -Lucy!-Grite avergonzada

Gajeel me tomo y me puso en su hombro como un costal de papas -Vamonos!- Dijo sonrojado -E-Espera Gajeel me voy a caer!-

Empeze a patalear -Calmate enana lo tengo todo controlado- Dijo este -Eso dijiste la ultima vez y todavia me duele la cara de la caida!- Grite -No es mi culpa que me dieras un codazo!- Contesto -Claro que si lo es,me estabas tocando el trasero!-

Conteste y este se callo -Pues eres plana! y punto final- Dijo este -Eres un bebé...- Dije en voz baja -Y tu no?- Dijo este -Bajame...Idiota- Dije -No- contesto sin mas.

* * *

><p>El todavia no era mi esposo...Nunca me ah pedido que me case con el y cuando empezamos a salir fue por una sugerencia mia...Y ahora estoy embarazada y si el se va?...Y me deja?...Tengo que habrarle...<p>

-Te quedaste muy callada- Dijo este -Gajeel- Dije en cuanto termino -D-Dime- Contesto -Y si nos casamos?- Pregunte y se quedo parado y me bajo al suelo

-La verdad que eres muy apresurada he?- Agarro mi mano y coloco un anillo con una gran gema azul -He?...- Fue mi reaccion -Que dices si o no?...Contesta antes de que cambie de opinion- Me estaba mirando...No podia contestarle sus ojos estaban penetrandome sin mas no poder -1...2...- Empezo a contar

-Si- Lo abrace ,jamas lo volveria a soltar -Quitate enana la gente nos mira raro...- Dijo este -Nunca...- Murmure -Que dices?...- Pregunto -Nunca te volvere a soltar!- Grite y hundi mi cara en su pecho -Tonta...No puedes estar conmigo para siempre...- Dijo este

-Y porque no?- Lo mire a los ojos -Es dificil convivir conmigo y lo sabes mejor que nadie- se rasco la nuca -Lo soportare- Conteste -Quiero verte intentandolo- Dijo -Lo haras- lo mire seriamente

-Lo hare- Dijo

-Para cuando la boda?- Pregunte -No lo se...- Dijo este -En una semana- Sonrei -Tan pronto!?- Dijo este -Claro,no quiero verme inchadita en el vestido- Lo mire sonriendo

-Chiquitita y rellenita Gihi me lo imagino- Río y le di un golpecito

Esta sera la semana mas larga de mi vida...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una semana despues<strong>_

_**Gajeel**_

Al fin habia llegado el dia todos se encontraban ahi,mientras yo estaba parado en el altar y al lado de mi estaba mi padrino quien era Natsu obligadamente por Lily quien queria grabar todo, en el centro estaba Jura quien era el padre que nos uniria en esta ocasion, y al otro lado muy ansiosa estaba la rubia loca.

La musica comenzo a sonar y las puertas se abrieron,y ahi se encontraba Levy,tenia lo labios rojizos y carnosos,parecian un par de fresas y sus ojos se le veian mas claros y brillosos que cualquier otro dia,en su pelo tenia una tiara con varios diamantes y el vestido estaba largo tenia un escote sencillo y era muy pegadito dejando notar sus curvas.Y sostenia un ramo de Lirios blancos.

Ella venia caminando con el maestro al lado, mientras Nashi soltaba petalos de rosas.

-Es un hombre!- Grito Elfman con lagrimas -D-De echo es una mujer- Le dijo Lissanna -Levy!- Gritaban los dos idiotas el maestro estiro su brazo y los golpeo

La musica dejo de sonar y el maestro me miro seriamente y se hizo a un lado , Levy estaba justamente al frente de mi y me sonrio.

Jura, empezo a hablar y despues de un largo tiempo,llego el momento -Levy McGarden,acepta a este hombre como su legitimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?- Miro a Levy -Claro- Sonrio

-Gajeel Redfox acepta a esta mujer como su legitima esposa?- Me miro este -Que mas da...- sonrei de lado - Por el poder que me es concedido,los declaro marido y mujer,puede besa...- Se detuvo,por ver a una enana que saltaba hacia mi y juntaba sus labios con los mios

Todos empezaron a gritar ,la fiesta se llevaria al cabo en Fairy Tail,no sin antes que Levy lanzara el ramo,el cual fue agarrado por Cana

-Yo para que quiero esto?- Dijo y lo volvio a lanzar,ahora Freed lo agarro y este miro a Laxus -Laxus...- Se le hicieron corazones en los ojos ,este le quito el ramo y lo lanzo ahora lo agarro la rubia -E-Eh?- Se sorprendio -Lucy...No me dejes!- La salamandra le agarro los pies -E-Espera Natsu...- Decia esta

-Ya te tocaba cabeza de flama- Decia el chico sin camisa -Tu callate estrella porno!- Grito la salamandra -Que dijiste!?- empezaron a pelear y la rubia miro a wendy y le dio el ramo -Quedatelo y no se los a nadie mas,es por el bien del gremio- Le dijo esta -Es muy joven para eso- Se lo quito la Exceed blanca

-Charline...- Dijo Happy -Mejor quedatelo- Se lo volvio a dar y miles de adultos incluyendo a Warren y Doranbolt la rodearon -Fue una gran niña-

-Jefa! Nosotros la salvamos- Se aventaron unos sujetos de trajes apretados y grandes traseros-E-Esperen que hacen!?- Grito la niña entre todos -Tiple extrasis de gas!- entonces unas nubes verdes inundaron el ambiente y la niña estaba tendinda en el piso junto con todos los que estaban ahi,yo me tape la nariz

* * *

><p>Despues de un rato se despejo y ya iba a ser momento de la fiesta<p>

-Gajeel- Me miro una enana sonriendo -Que sucede?- pregunte -Te amo- Sonrio -Bien...- Dije y ella hizo un puchero -No vas a decir que me amas?- Pregunto -Porque habria de hacerlo?- Dije -Porque te casaste conmigo- Dijo

-Mmmm...- No dije nada -Y bien?...- Pregunto -Te amo...- Dije en voz baja -Disculpa?- Dijo -Te amo- Volvi a decir -Perdona no te escucho- Dijo -Te amo!- Grite y todos me voltearon a ver,ella río -Yo tambien- Contesto -Como te encanta molestarme...- Mire hacia otro lado -A ti tambien te encanta-

-Ya vamonos ,no querras llegar tarde o si?- La mire -Claro que no,todavia quiero hablar de cosas con Lucy- dijo esta y me jalo del brazo hasta el carruaje

-Enana- Dije -Que pasa?...Y como que enana?- Dijo -Cuando estas embarazada puedes tener sexo?- Pregunte -Q-Que!?- Grito esta roja -Como hombre tengo mis necesidades- me rasque la nuca -No,por supuesto que no! Nunca!- Grito -No decias eso antes...- Dije -C-Callate Gajeel Idiota!- me dio una bofetada

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta ella entro enojada y yo con la mejilla roja y una mano marcada

Los del gremio se quedaban viendo -La verdad que ustedes siempre pelean,deberian ser mas cariñosos,verdad Jellal?- Dijo Titania agarrando a este bruscamente y afixiandolo entre sus pechos -hasjsiahksb- Dijo este

-Levy no tiene pechos...- Dije -Sabes que durante el embarazo crecen?- Dijo Cana -Enserio?- Pregunte -Si,no ves a Juvia?Este sera su segundo- Dijo esta metiendose de nuevo en su barril de cerveza

Mire a Levy y fui corriendo hacia ella -Levy tengamos 20 hijos!- Le dije -O-Otra vez vas a empezar!- Me abofeteo ahora en la otra mejilla -Mira el lado bueno,ahora las tienes parejas- me dijo la salamandra

-Quieres pelear verdad?- Frunci el ceño -A que si?- contesto y empezamos a pelear,donde se iban uniendo,Gray,Elfman,Erza,Laxus,Jet,Droy,Max,Freed,Bickslow,Macao,Wakaba y al final el unico victorioso fue el maestro quien nos golpeo a todos

Lo unico que falta es esa vocesita chillona llamandome "Papá"

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo,tal vez adelante mucho las cosas jaja lo siento,espero opiniones<strong>

**¿deberia continuarla?**

**Contesten nwn**

**Los quiero **


End file.
